Lonely Girl
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Grace, a worker at the art gallery, is lonely with her coworkers mocking her and her only talking companion being a painting. One day though, something strange happens and she's led into the world of the paintings. Together with Ib and Garry, they work to trying to get out. But she'll have to choose: save an old friend or save her new friends. Slight Garry x OC and sisterly Ib x OC
1. Chapter 1: Down into the Painting

Crystal: Hey everyone! I've got a new OC out!

Anna: Really? Who? And please tell me she doesn't like to hug people.

Blair: I think that's the last thing we need right now.

Nihil: HEY!

Lunar: Anyway, nice to meet you, who are you?

Grace: I'm Grace.

Crystal: Well, then let's head to the Disclaimers! Oh and the pictures of Grace and the cover for this story will be on my deviantart account.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ib or the characters from it. I only own Grace. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: Down into the Painting

"Grace, are you finished with cleaning the frame for that painting. The curator is waiting." I nodded and pointed to the frame on the table. "Thanks." The guy said as he and another man came and took the frame.

"Hey, have you heard Grace ever talked?"

"Yeah, once and a while but really you'd never guess she would fight with the curator all the time."

"Yeah, an English major doesn't have a place in talking about art." I heard them laughing and I sighed. Yes, I'm into English and I know little about art but really people should at least listen to others opinions. If it weren't because I need the money, I wouldn't even work here. I don't need the abuse of how people laugh at whenever I open my mouth to say an opinion! I shook my head and looked to a picture of a small blonde girl surrounded by yellow roses.

"Either talking or not talking, I still get mocked. What's wrong about liking art when I'm into English?" I sighed, sitting at my table looking at the picture. It's this picture that has kind of been my only friend while working here. It was this picture that kind of sent me on different terms with the curator. I wanted to have this picture in the main gallery because of it's simple beauty but I was told the picture wasn't important so it was never placed in the gallery. I tried for a long time to fight for this painting to be in the gallery for at least a week or a few days but he won't do anything and people laughed at my many attempts.

After a while, I just gave up and decided to take care of the painting as best as I can while doing my job and I guess after all that's happened, I didn't like talking to anyone at work anymore. They keep laughing and saying I shouldn't even be saying anything about art because what I'm learning as well as I'm only eighteen. When I find another job or get enough money to pay for the painting, I can kiss this place good job and these jerks that works here. But because of that, this painting has become kind of my only companion. A lonely painting in the back, not seen or heard by anyone.

"We're really similar, aren't we." I said, looking up at painting, and smiling. "Two lonely beings, I guess that's why I can say you're my only friend in this place." The clock went off and I looked to see it was 1 pm. "Guess it's time for lunch. I'll be back a little late. I need to get some roses for the front desk while I'm out. See you later." I said and walked off.

Lunch was simple, eating at the cafe a block away from the art gallery and going to the flower store as well to get a bunch of pink roses. Naturally, they told me to find a fancy vase to put it in and of course, they're in the back. That's another thing, they only keep me around because I know the storage area like the back of my hand. Still, because of how big that place is, it took me forever to get that vase they wanted. Still, I took one pink rose with me; I paid for the roses I at least deserve one of them! So by the time I returned to clean the painting, it was about 3 in the afternoon. Well, I just hope I'm not called to do any thing else.

"Okay, time to clean you up." I said, taking a new cleaning rag and went to the painting I love so much only to nearly drop my picture. The painting was empty, the girl on it was gone! "What happened? This is impossible!" I ran to the painting and touched the canvas to see that nothing seems to have changed. It was dry and didn't seem like anyone tampered with it. 'I have to tell someone about this!' I thought, running out of the storage room only to see things got a little creepier. The whole place was empty even though the gallery was showing a popular exhibit and on top of all that, it looked like it was nighttime. In fact, I checked the whole place and no one, not even security, was there. What in the world is going on here?

Bang! Bang!

I jumped and turned to a window behind me to see a hand print on the glass. Who else is eve here with me. "If anyone is out there; knock it off!" I yelled and my voice echoed ominously through the place. Maybe I shouldn't kept quiet as usual. I walked on to see a piece of fruit near a painting. Well, I thought it was a fruit because it looked like one but it smelled strongly of paint. In fact, I noticed a bit of paint splattered on the floors and walls. Great, some kids must be fooling around here. Seeing as I work in the back and has a few dark corners, I always have a flashlight on had, which I carry around in my pocket. I quickly lit it and walked to find those people messing around. But I really don't think it's kids or anything. I stand corrected.

I jumped as I heard footsteps but I turned around to see no one around. "Okay, if you're a worker here, this is not funny!" I yelled, really this is freaky. I walked on and I heard a cat meow. When I looked though, the only thing there was a painting of a black cat's face. "He he he. I must be hearing things. Yeah, that's it." The painting meowed again and I started at it. "That's it, after this I'm going to make an appointment with a therapist." I walked only five more steps and I thought, 'maybe I should just check into the hospital.' Right in front of the painting I remember is called 'The Fabricated World' and really it was a mess but also creepy. Blue paint was dripping from the painting but on the floor in red paint read, 'COME IB'. Ib? Who's Ib? I touched the blue paint to see it was already dry, but that doesn't make any sense. On top of that, the blue painting read, 'come down below, Ib. I'll show you someplace secret'. I would've heard something and it looked behind me and jumped in fright. On the wall in yellow paint said, 'Come Grace. I'm waiting down below for you. We can play together in my special place'. I just sank to my knees at reading this.

'Who would write this?' I thought, terror gripping me. I felt the air get stuck in my lungs and my hands tremble. If this is the staff's doing, I'm reporting them to the police once I get out. First I have to get out. I got up as best as I could and ran to the front door but was locked.

"Where are those lazy bastards!?" I yelled, trying to yank the door open but to no good results. Suddenly, someone banged on the door and I ran screaming only to slip and fall on my face. "Ow… my nose…" I sat up rubbing it and looked to see what I slipped on. I was next to the 'Abyss of the Deep' floor painting and I slipped on some blue paint that was on the floor. What was really weird was that it looked like footsteps going into the painting. That's really odd, the painting didn't look damaged at all but when I touched it I felt water. What the? I took my hand back and looked to see the cover of the painting turned into water. 'Okay, I know I'm gonna regret this.' I thought, getting up and moving to the floor painting. "If I die, I swear I'll find a way to haunt this gallery for this." I said and jumped right into the painting. How many weird things am I gonna come across? Going down the painting felt like I was sinking into a pool and I think I even saw the giant fish from the painting as I sank, then I appeared in a blue colored hallway. I looked behind me to see a staircase as well as two paintings on either side of the stairs. Well, at least I can go back. But I got knocked over as someone crashed into me.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see a little girl about nine years old with brown hair and red eyes sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, helping her up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the gallery, everything went dark, and I came through a painting to get here." The girl said, as I nodded.

"Me too. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, and this place is really scary." The girl said, looking at the door behind her. "I took a rose from a vase, I saw a picture changed, and someone painted on the walls that I'm a thief. Hey, you have a rose too."

"Huh?" I looked down at the rose in my hand. I forgot I had it with me. I'm surprised it managed to survive this long with me clutching to it. Still, it looked different. Sure it was in full bloom but it looked unnaturally pretty now for some reason. "Anyway, we should stick together get you back up those stairs. Your parents must be worried."

"What stairs?" I looked to the stairs to see just a wall there.

"Great, now how do we get out?" I said, folding my arms.

"Let's look around. Maybe someone else is here too. I'm Grace by the way. I work at the gallery." I said, as the girl nodded.

"I'm Ib, nice to meet you." Ib? This is Ib? Who would want to hurt this little girl?

"Well, you'd better stay close. We don't know what weird things going on around here?"

"Right." So we walked on to whatever awaits us. Hopefully, someone else is here to get out of this place. I can't help but feel like someone's watching us. Probably whoever brought us here, but for what? I want to know. That and getting out.

* * *

Blair: Wow, Grace. We have something in common.

Grace: What?

Anna: We all have stalkers. Well, except for Lunar since she's a keyblade and Nihil is kind of a stalker.

Lunar: Still, kind of a stalker. Don't worry, it's okay.

Nihil: I don't know, whoever is calling out to Grace also seems to call out to Ib too. And I'm not a stalker!

Blair: You kind of are.

Anna:...

Nihil: Am Not!

Crystal: Now you guys, calm down. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Join us next time in chapter 2: Dangers of a New World. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Dangers of a New World

Crystal: Well, this was kind of hard.

Grace: It's okay, at least it's done.

Blair: Yeah. Just breath.

Anna: Still, these things in this game are kind of freaky.

Nihil: Hold me, Anna!

Lunar: NO!

Crystal: Anyway, the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Ib. I only own Grace. So hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangers of a New World

Ib and I walked to the end of the hallway to a door to our right. Ib looked reluctant to open it, guessing something happened when she bumped into me earlier at the other end of the hall, so I opened it for her with a key she gave me. I'm glad the color changed when we entered the room but it was too much. Moving from blue to green, the walls really popped out at me. That and the bug paintings on the wall; I don't like bugs!

"Grace, look at this." Ib pointed to a note on a podium and I looked at it.

"Beware the edges." I said, looking to Ib. "Really? No other hints?"

"Maybe it means to stay away from the walls." Ib suggested.

"She's right." A tiny voice said but we saw no one. "Down here." We looked down to see an ant. Okay, it's official. I've either gone insane or I'm dreaming. "I'm an ant. I love paintings; my painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away."

"We can get it for you if you'd like." Ib said, looking to me. "Right, Grace?"

"Um…. Sure." I said, shrugging. How am I supposed to answer a talking ant? What kind of place is this? Still, we made our way down the hall and dark hands shot out of the walls trying to grab us. "You okay, Ib?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, clutching her rose as I put mine in my pocket.

"The sooner we get out of this place, the sooner you'll be safe. I'm sure you're parents are worried." I said, as she looked sad. "It'll be okay. Just stay close to me." She nodded but looked to a painting.

"Hey, it's the ant's painting." Yep, and really detailed too. So we grabbed it and quickly went back to the ant. Since Ib wanted to spend time talking with the ant, I went to explore on ahead. I hope she'll be fine with out me. Still, I wonder why we have these roses anyway. I'm surprised how long they managed to stay in prefect bloom without water. Still, I have to admit the paintings at the end of the hall were a lot nicer for me. It was just the evolution of a caterpillar from a larva to a butterfly and next to that picture was a door. Naturally, I'm expecting to see a color change but really there was nothing. It was just a small room and at the other side was a door but the problem was that there was a huge hold in the floor. 'Hm, I think I can jump it. I did do long jump in high school.' I thought and moved back a bit. The hole wasn't too big so I easily jumped over with a small running start. 'Okay, I'll never complain about track and field ever again.' I walked through the door to see a simple room with a manikin wearing a red dress, a green key on the floor, and a picture of a spider attacking the butterfly from the last picture in the other room.

There are so many things wrong here, first the picture freaks me out. I hate spiders and to see it killing something as sweet as a butterfly is a bit unnerving. The manikin too also made me feel creeped. It didn't have a head, like the ones back in the gallery. Last but no least, the key is in front of that manikin. I've watched enough videos to know that anything valuable in front of something that can probably move is not a good thing. Still, we'll probably need the key so I really don't have much of a choice. I grabbed the key while looking up at the manikin. Nothing happened. "Well, that's good." I said, standing up. But no sooner had I did that, the manikin came to life. "Oh, come on!" I screamed, running out of the room, jumping over the hole and slamming into the wall. Well, one good thing happened at least. The manikin followed and fell into the hole. 'We gotta get out of here. It's too dangerous for us here.' I though, walking back to Ib as she kneeled to the ant.

"Oh, Grace. Did you find anything?" She asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, a key and a killer manikin." I sighed. "Let's just get going."

"Okay, bye." Ib said, and we made our way back to the back again where a green door was. "Are you sure you're okay, Grace?"

"I should be asking you that." I said, looking down to her.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Ib said, smiling but her hands were trembling.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back home, Ib." I said, smiling at her. "I'm sure your parents are worried and will be happy to see you again." She nodded and I used the key to open the next door. Okay, weirder and weirder. The wall in front of us looked like a cat and the hole in the door kind of looked a fish.

"Well, this looks simple. We just need to find a key shaped like a fish." Ib said, looking at it.

"Yeah, stay close to me. Who knows what's here?"

"Right?" We went through a door to see what looked like a storage room with boxes, manikins and sculpted heads.

"Material storehouse." Ib read on a small piece of paper as I looked around the room with caution. Again, like I learnt in movies, when near the key something will happen. Sure enough, the lights flickered.

"Hang on." I took out my flashlight and turned it on. "Much better."

"Grace, behind you." I turned to see one of the heads moving on its own toward me. Unlike the manikin though, I know this thing can't hurt me. Why? Because I can break it. I moved back and easily tripped it with my leg and it crashed to the ground and in it was the fish key.

"How did you know the key was in it?" Ib asked, as I took the key.

"I didn't. I hope destroying this doesn't effect the real one back in the gallery, my boss would rip the place apart looking for the one who broke it." I said, but noticed yellow paint on the wall. Yep, that feeling of being watched returned in full force but by what, still not sure. "Let's keep moving."

"Right." We left the room, and I made sure not to look back. I didn't want to look back incase I saw something to question my sanity again. This time, Ib put the key in and we heard a bunch of cats meowing before a path way opened. "I think after this, one of us should make a book about this place."

"Yeah, this'll probably be a very weird book." I laughed a little as we walked down the path before I gasped a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a while since I laughed. I don't usually have time to be around my friends." I said, as we entered the next room.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm usually busy with school and work so I can pay for part of my schooling. It's rare that I can stop studying and hang out with friends."

"Maybe you shouldn't work so hard then." Ib said, looking up at me. "It must be lonely for you to be alone all the time."

"Well, I'm not saying I'm always lonely. I have one friend in the gallery; granted is a painting…. Yeah, I need to get out more." I sighed, as Ib nodded.

"When we get out, you can hang out with friends all you like."

"Yeah, then I can tell then about this weird place." I said, smiling. It's been a while since I actually smiled at someone. I usually smile when I'm talking to that portrait about random stuff. "Maybe, I just need to make more friends. At least to have someone to share a good laugh with."

"Then we can be friends." Ib said, as I looked down at her. "In this place, we'll need a good laugh, right?"

"Yeah, so we're friends then." It feels kind of weird being friends with a kid so quickly but then again, in a place like this friends are important. We need to stick together to survive. That's what I believe anyway from all the books I've read. Again, I can't help but wonder what the hell is up with this place. When we get to the next room, there was a painting of a face that spat paint out, a blank painting, and even a mouth that tried to chomp on Ib for a second if I hadn't pulled her back. But, when I pulled her out, my arm kind of swung forward and the mouth bit me instead.

"Grace! Are you okay?" Ib asked, as I looked at my arm.

"Yeah. But this is too weird." I said examining my arm. It didn't look like anything happened to it; there wasn't even any saliva on my white sleeves.

"Grace, your rose."

"Hm?" I looked down at my rose to see two petals had fallen. "Now this flower starts falling. I wonder if we're attached to these roses. We'd better make sure we keep these safe."

"Right." We walked down another hall, dodging more dark hands, and really things are getting really creepy again. Then again, when has this place not been creepy? To our right were a bunch of dolls hanging from the ceiling by their ankles. Even though they're only dolls, they looked dead and I think I can even see blood on them.

"Ib, don't touch them." She nodded as I went to examine one of the dolls. But we jumped as we heard a thud behind up and we turned to see one of the dolls had fallen from its rope.

"Hey, Grace. There's a number on it." Ib pointed and sure enough, in green paint was a number '18'. "I wonder if it's part of a password."

"Most likely, you're pretty good guessing this." I said, as we walked to a door.

"I like to do puzzles, I guess it's going to really help us here." I nodded, maybe that's one way to look at this place; just one big puzzle game. No, that can't be too simple. We walked to the door to see an equation on the door.

"X * X + X=?" I looked at it carefully. Each 'x' had different colors: green, red, and blue. "Hm, this is pretty simple. We just need to get the next two numbers and we'll be on our way. We already have the first one."

"Yeah." Ib nodded and we went to another door but I noticed paint on the side of the door: 'The Liars' Room'. Ib and I looked at each other, not really knowing what to expect. Ib took my hand as we walked in but really; there wasn't anything to worry about. It was just a room with six pictures with a different and a different color in each of them. Under each picture was a little message in yellow paint about who is telling the truth and which direction to go.

"What should we do?" Ib asked, as I looked at a picture of a person dressed in brown.

"I think I get why this place I called the lying room." I said, as Ib came to me. "I think that some of these paintings are lying to us, while one of them is telling the truth to find the next number. It's probably hiding in the next room."

"Then which is telling the truth?"

"Simple, the one that wasn't given a person to say it was telling the truth." I said, pointing to the person in brown. "So we have to stand in front of a statue, then move to the right four steps and then taking two steps forward." Ib nodded and we walked to the next room with a single statue in the middle of the room and the floor covered in tiles. "Maybe, you should stay near the statue incase I'm wrong."

"Okay, be careful, Grace." I nodded and moved in the direction like the painting said and nearly slipped on the tile. "Grace!"

"I'm okay." I said, looking at the tile. "Looks like it's loose." I flipped it over to see a blue number '4' on it. Suddenly, we heard the sound of something breaking and slashing outside the door.

"What was that?" Ib asked, as I went to the door.

"I don't know but Ib, if I say close your eyes; do it. Okay?"

"Right." I opened the door and it didn't look like anything happened, until I noticed red on the floor. I looked on the walls and I felt sick. The paintings were covered in red paint, like blood, but none more so than the brown one. I couldn't even identify it at first if it wasn't for the tiny bit of brown pocking out. To add to this sight, the other people in the paintings were now holding knives and under them each read 'liar'. It's hard to think these paintings killed another but what else does it look like. What's even worse is that it was killed for telling the truth. "Grace, is it okay out there?"

"Y…yeah, just don't look behind you when you walk out." Ib came and we hurried out of that room. The next number really wasn't as horrifying as the last one. The number was just hiding in the blank picture and was a number '9'. We quickly retuned to the door and in quickly solved the equation. "Let's see, 18 multiplied by 9 plus 4 equals 166." Ib put the number in and the door unlocked.

"Wow, and you did it at the top of your head. That's amazing, Grace."

"Not really, my dad was a math teacher so math is kind of normal to me." I said, shrugging. I was expecting to see another hallway but it was just a room of trees with a single apple in one.

"Come on, Grace. Maybe if we give the apple to that mouth, it'll tell us something." Ib said, taking it.

"I guess, anything is possible in this place." I said, shrugging. By the end of this, I don't think much will scare me. Ib fed the apple to the mouth, who seemed happy about it.

"This is tasty…" The lips said, smiling. "I let you pass now. Go through my mouth."

"What?" But the mouth opened wide enough for me to fit through. "I don't know, it's not very hygienic."

"But it's the only way we can go forward." Ib pointed out and I hated to admit it but she's right.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to make sure my clothes are cleaned thoroughly after this." I said, stepping on the tongue and we walked in. We walked down a hall, nearly got killed by a guillotine, and ran to another place with paintings and sculptures with red on the walls.

"Oh, I remember this picture. I saw it in the art gallery." Ib pointed to a painting of a woman dressed in red.

"Yeah, the Red Lady. Is it just me or does she look a little freaky?" I said, looking at it carefully. Then suddenly, hands shot out and grabbed my by the throat.

"Grace!" I choked, as the woman in the painting was starting to choke me.

"Ib… run…" I gasped, trying to get air in my lungs. Ib did run but not before grabbing a red key on the floor. At once, the Lady in Red let go and jumped off the wall and crawled after Ib. That was too risky, what if she caught Ib?

"Grace!" I looked to see Ib running back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about the Lady in Red?"

"I lost her but we have to hurry." I nodded and we made it to a red door before the Lady in Red could get us.

"That was too close." I gasped, my back against the door.

"It looks like another petal fell." Ib said, looking at my rose.

"Yeah, I really need to be careful." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Say, Grace? What'll happen if we lose all the petals?"

"I don't want to think about it." I said, shaking my head. "Still, I did say I'd take you back to your parents. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Thanks, Grace." Ib said, giving me a quick hug.

"Let's rest here for a bit. We can't keep going without some rest."

"Okay." I sighed and rested my back comfortable against the door as Ib sat next to me. We gotta get out of here, it'll be too much for Ib if anything more happens. I just hope we can find someone who can help us out soon.

* * *

Blair: Wow, chapter 2 and you already nearly die.

Grace: It's the game so it's to be expected.

Crystal: Yeah, this game has a lot out to kill the characters.

Anna: Just like the Unversed and Heartless.

Nihil: And many more.

Lunar: At least your not a weapon used to fight them.

Crystal: Moving on... hope you liked this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 3: Garry. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Garry

Crystal: Man, I finally did this.

Grace: Thanks, and you've finally stopped flying around.

Crystal: Getting older makes me a little sadder.

Anna: Don't be so sad, you're not that old.

Blair: Yeah, compared to the Doctor; you're a baby.

Nihil: Still, happy late birthday.

Lunar: Well, time for the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ib. I only own Grace. So hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gary

After a well needed break it wasn't long before something bagged on the door behind us. Looks like the Red Lady found us. Still, we should be safe. I think. Well, at least the door is locked and it should hold; I think. Ib got up and went to the door across from us to see it was locked.

"I can't seem to find a key." Ib said, looking on the floor.

"It's probably in one of these books." I said looking at the bookshelves. "I'll check this side, and you check the others."

"Okay." Ib said, and we started on our search. Really, these books are very strange but the strangest one has to be the crayon story book of some girl and her friends eating a pie and trying to find the coin inside, but then she realizes she accidentally used the key to the study rather than the coin and so she took the knife she used to cut the pie and... I think she killed someone to get the key.

"I found the key! Now open the door!" The picture said and I took the key that was covered on crayon blood. 'Just, ew.' I thought as I tried to flick off the crayon blood. I'm gonna have to make sure Ib never reads this book while we're here.

"I got the key." I said, moving to the door but the door we came from began to pound a little harder now and I can see the hinges becoming a little loose.

"Let's get out of here!" Ib and I ran and I quickly unlocked and ran out. I instantly locked the door behind us and I could hear the Lady in Red screaming in anger. 'Man, that was too close. We can't even rest for too long.' I thought turning to look at our new surroundings. The hall in front of us was a little simple from what we can see. A painting of a vase of water called 'Eternal Blessing' with a vase of water next to it. "Hey, I have an idea." Ib took my rose and placed it inside the vase. At once, the petals that were missing returned and my scratches vanished.

"Wow, how'd you know that'd happen?" I asked, taking my rose back into my pocket.

"Well, I remember reading something before I met you about how we're tied to our roses. I guessed it was true after a while and seeing how your rose lost petals as you got hurt." Ib said, as I smiled at her.

"Good thinking there, Ib." I said, as Ib smiled. "Come on, we'd better keep moving."

"Okay." Ib took my hand and we walked down the hall but stopped.

"Oh my!" A man was lying on the floor. I ran to him and flipped him over to find him unconscious. "Hey, come on. Hang in there."

"…Ugh…" He groaned but didn't seem to wake up and he held something in his hands. I looked carefully to see it's a key. He must've been ambushed or something but if that's the case what did his attacker take from him? I looked around his person and didn't see a rose.

"Do you think we should take it?" Ib asked.

"I don't think we have much choice." I said, taking it from him. I quickly checked his pulse, (thank you Health class) and could feel his pulse getting weaker. "Ib, you'd better stay with this guy." I said, handing her my flashlight.

"Where are you going?"

"To find that guy's rose. He's missing it and I don't think he's a painting either." I said, taking a deep breath. "Be careful, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Ib said, clutching my flashlight. I nodded and left the hallway for another room. If that guy has a rose just like us, then being without it is a very big thing. And what I saw in the next room kind of confirmed it. On the ground were blue rose petals on the ground in the next room leading to another door. I let my ear rest against the door and I heard a soft voice.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." I felted a little cold. Being a girl, I knew what this meant and having a flower for it. That guy's life is in danger! I entered the room to see the blue rose being picked by a painting of a lady in blue: the Lady in Blue. Really? The artist really couldn't think of a better name? Well, I guess like everything here, the painting ran up and tried to attack me but I quickly jumped over and grabbed the guy's rose. Lucky too, he only had about three petals left. "Give me back my rose!" The painting lady yelled, crawling at me but I ran for it and to the door and slamming it shut. 'Man that was close.' I thought, gasping. "I want that rose!" The lady yelled and I heard something bagging on the window next to the door. Oh no! I ran for the door out of there just and made it just in time as the lady came crashing out of the window screaming. At once, the first thing I did when I got out of that room was to barricade it with a near by table.

"Man, how many more paintings are gonna try and attack us?" I asked to no one in particular. I wonder why everything is so determined to attack us, more over who started all this. There has to be a reason or someone behind all this but I can't think of anything. I looked back to the vase of water and remember how it healed my rose, so I placed the blue rose in it and like mine the petals came back.

"Grace!" I heard Ib yelling and she came running through the other door. "He's all better now. He's waking up."

"That's good, we just barely made it." I said, walked back with her to see the guy sit up. Not that he's up, I finally got a good look about him. He has a handsome face, and wore a strange coat over his brown pants and green tag top. His hair, though cool since it's purple and all, had this weird black thing on top of it making me think for a second it was seaweed. Still, other than that, he seems pretty normal.

"What's this? The pain's gone… oh?" He looked up at us and saw I was holding his rose. "Ek!" Ek? Since when does a guy say that? Then again, this place is so weird it'll send the bravest man shuddering I think. "Wh….what is it this time? I've got nothing left!"

"Calm down, will ya? We're not here to hurt you." I groaned, with my arms folded.

"W…wait. Could you have been someone from the gallery?" He asked, as Ib and I nodded.

"Yes, I was visiting it with my parents."

"And I work there." With this, the guy sighed in relief.

"So you are! Oh, thank goodness! There's someone here besides me!" I really don't know what to think of this guy. He seems panicked but in this place its kind of understandable.

"Yeah, we both fell through a painting back in the gallery." Ib said, looking to me. "Its lucky we found each other though but we don't know why or how we got here."

"I see… So you two don't have any idea how things got to this point, either." The guy said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised when no one was there. Not even security." I said, as I handed back the guy's rose.

"It seems your situation is much like mine, I must say." He said, looking at the rose. "Not to mention, this rose. When it loses petals, wounds appear on my body."

"Yeah, and when we're wounded, the roses also loses petals." I said, looking down to Ib.

"I thought I was a goner there. Thanks for getting it back." He said, smiling at me.

"Your welcome. We really need to stick together in this place. You're the only one from the main gallery we've seen so far."

"Yeah, have you seen anyone else?" Ib asked, as the guy shook his head.

"No, I appeared alone here and haven't seen anyone since I arrived." He said, before giving a small smile. "Now, first things first. Shall we find a way out? I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long."

"I feel like I've already lost it." I groaned a little. "A talking ant, killer paintings, and roses being the key to our lives; things are way too much here for one person alone."

"Still, at least the ant was nice." Ib said, smiling. At least she can find something positive about all this.

"Ah, I still haven't asked your names. How foolish of me!" He said, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I'm Garry. And you are?"

"My name's Ib."

"And I'm Grace. Nice to meet you." I said, as Garry smiled at us kindly.

"Ib and Grace, you say." I nodded, as he took a step forward. "It's dangerous for a child to be all on their own even with someone else. So, I shall stick with you guys."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "With the three of us working together, I'm sure we'll find a way out." I wasn't sure if I was right or not but I have to be positive for Ib's sake. I made a promise and I'll keep it for sure.

"Right, let's go, Ib, Grace." Although taking only a few steps, he screamed when a painting shot paint out of its mouth.

"You okay there?" I asked, as Ib tired to hold in her laughter at how Garry's face looked.

"I….I was just a bit startled! Really, that's all!" Garry explained, as I helped him up. "Anyway! Let's keep going, and watch out for the such bizarre things as that!"

"We're kind of used to watching out for stuff like that." Ib said, giggling as Garry blushed a bit.

"Still, thanks for the heads up." The rest of the walk wasn't really bad until we got to the manikin blocking the door to the next area.

"This is just in our way. Grace, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure thing." I said, and the two of us picked up the manikin and placed it away from the door. Well, at least this one doesn't attack.

"There, now we can proceed." Garry said, cheerfully.

"Right." Ib said, taking my hand and we went through the door. This room was a very dark one with a picture of a sad bride and a sad groom but there were dark hands sticking out of the ground.

"What the?" Garry gasped as I examined the hands and their labels.

"Looks like their hands of a bride." I said, looking at the Grieving Bride and Groom. "And judging from the bride's left hand, someone stole the ring."

"How'd you figure that out?" Ib asked, curious.

"I remember my mom telling me something about how the ring finger on the left hand is supposed to bind your heart to the one you love when married or something; I don't really remember it well. I was about your age when she told me." I said, shrugging. "Still, that would explain why she's upset. Maybe if we get her ring back, she'll help us."

"I don't know…" Garry said, uncertain about this.

"Can't hurt to try at least." I said, and Ib nodded in agreement. So we walked on, hoping to finding the missing ring but only to find in a different area of the room a whole bunch of giant eyeballs on the floor.

"Yaaaah! What is THAT?! Gross is what!" Garry shrieked, as I sighed. I have to agree it's gross but I'd have to admit, I was expecting Ib to scream rather than a grown guy. "Why are there EYES on the FLOOR?!"

"Hey, what happened to that eye?" Ib asked, pointing at a red eye that looked dry and hurt.

"D….Does this lone eye have a congestion problem?" Garry asked.

"Okay, another thing to look for: eye drops." I said, and we walked on. But we didn't find anything until we entered a room of stools and canvas stands, which had a small bottle in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" Ib asked, as Garry and I moved the stools out of the way and Ib finally reached the bottle. "Look, eye-drops."

"That's good, let's go help that eye." I said, as Garry looked a little sick. I was the one who placed the eye-drops on the hurt eye while Garry looked away. Man, he's easily grossed out but heck, I guess I can understand where he's coming from. I'm a little disgusted too but I have to at least keep the appearance of a strong person for Ib's sake. Still, when I finished with curing the eye, it vanished.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Ib asked, looking around.

"Um, it's over there." Garry said, pointing to the only eye not looking everywhere. It stared at the wall intensely before vanishing as we arrived. "What was that about?" Ib didn't say anything but felt the wall carefully.

"Hey, look at this." Ib said, and push the wall to see it opened like a door.

"Guess it was thanking us then." Garry said, looking grateful. We walked in to see a very small room with a small red jewel in it.

"Hm, I wonder." I ran out to an painting of a white snake that looked like it was missing an eye. I remember hearing about how albinos usually have red or pink eyes so maybe… I placed the jewel inside the eyepiece of the snake and the picture next to it, which had a message one it. "Behind the big tree." I read, as Ib and Garry came back.

"Where were you, Grace? We were worried about you." Ib said, tugging on my arm.

"Sorry, I think I found something that might help us later." I said, as Garry sighed.

"Anyway, I think we pulled a switch earlier and we unlocked that door near the painting of the coffee and cake." Garry said, as I nodded. So we went there, there wasn't really anything bad in it and we found the ring easily in the tree.

"Well, that was easy." I said, looking happy but then the lights suddenly went out and Ib turned on my flashlight but we saw nothing come at us. "Well, that's a first."

"Nothing came out at us." Garry said, as we walked out of the room. "Where did you get that flashlight anyway?"

"Oh, this is Grace's flashlight." Ib said, handing it back to me.

"I work in the storage area of the gallery so it gets dark there some times. I always keep a flashlight on hand for that." I said, smiling as Garry nodded in approval.

"Come on, let's go give that ring back."

"Huh? But I thought…."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, and I don't think something bad will happen for returning something." Garry said, as I smiled a little.

"Thanks, Garry."

"Right." It was really easy to place the ring on the left hand but I was kind of surprised to see the painting of the bride smile and throw the bouquet to us, which Ib caught.

"Hmmm, this smell good." Ib said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said, to the painting before looking at Garry. "Some paintings her aren't that bad then."

"Let's just hope we find more of them." Garry said, as I nodded.

"Thanks for all the help so far Garry." Garry raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What did I do? You're the one who's been doing a lot."

"Still, it's nice to have someone else here. Do you think we'll find anyone else." I whispered, so that Ib couldn't hear as we walked on.

"Hopefully, there were a lot of people in the gallery today." Garry said, looking a little hopeful. "If we're lucky, we'll find a way out of this place soon."

"I hope so, I've got a lot of things to tell my boss after this." I said, but I don't think we'll get out so easily. Things here are getting really dangerous the further we go on and I sure would like to meet the person responsible for all this. I'll give them a piece of my mind for sure.

* * *

Blair: Not bad.

Grace: I have to admit, Garry is kind of a wimp.

Anna: Still, he's a nice guy.

Nihil: I guess...

Crystal: Well, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 4: Partnership. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Partnership

Crystal: I have returned from beyond the grave!

Grace: About time.

Haley: Yeah, we were getting lonely.

Crystal: Sorry, the Holidays have been busy for me. Anyway, onto the next chapter. Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Ib or any of the characters. I only own Grace and that's it. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames. If you don't like it, there's a handy little back button on the left hand corner.

* * *

Chapter 4: Partnership

It was easy to find the next way out, I think things here really like to eat: first the apple, fish, and now this painting that likes to eat flowers. Why flowers? I have no idea; better that it weren't our roses. I don't wanna find out what will happen if one of us has their flower die. Still, we pressed onward as best as well could: seeing as I'm the only one with a flashlight, Ib's a kid, and Garry is kind of a scaredy cat I was first but could be worse. We pass this weird looking hallway with clay heads and these pictures of the heads and I swear they looked like they were watching us. Maybe they were if you think about it; maybe they're like the eyes of the person who brought us here.

We made it to a grey room and really it wasn't that bad. Nothing attacked us yet but again I say yet. The manikins stayed still and the paintings stayed on the wall but for how long? I've learnt this place can be very weird and I'm keeping my guard up at least. We found two doors though but they were locked.

"Hey look, we need passwords." Ib pointed out, looking at a dial of numbers and signs on both the doors.

"Looks like we'll need to count all the pictures of women here and something about a number on a painting." Garry said, reading it.

"Then lets split up. That way we cover more ground." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ib asked, a little worried.

"We can out run these things and if we're in trouble we'll scream." Though I think Garry can out scream any of us but like I said that out loud.

"Hopefully that won't be needed." Garry pointed out.

"Still, I'll count the paintings, you guys get the number."

"Okay, be careful." Ib said, and we went off. It was easy to find the paintings and there were fourteen of them and I opened the door. The room I entered was simple really with only a vase of water, a small bookshelf, and a message on the wall.

"Please do not touch the displays. If by any chance you damage any exhibits you wil….." I stared at the message. "Odd, some of the letters are missing." I suddenly heard a noise and Ib and Garry came running in.

"Grace, are you okay?" Garry asked, worried.

"Yeah, what was that noise?"

"We don't know." Ib said, but when we got out, we knew. One of the Lady in Red paintings had come off the walls and went for us. Well, again could be worse. Garry, of course, screamed and dragged Ib to a room and I followed. Did I mention Garry screams like a girl? Well, he does.

"Garry, you okay?" I asked, as Garry looked ready to pass out in fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, a mirror." Ib pointed out and we looked at it. Really it's nothing special: probably the only thing normal here apart from us. But there was something else in the mirror and we turned to see a manikin head near the door.

"What the…. When did this get into the room?" Garry asked, moving it and looking back at the mirror only to scream.

"Garry!" I yelled, as he moved away and I looked to see the manikin head right behind him. When did that thing move?

"W…wh…what is THAT?!"

"Garry calm down! It's just a manikin head." I tried to calm him and Ib giggled a little.

"A manikin head?! That thing moved on its own!"  
"Garry, we're in a place filled with attacking paintings, and killer statues; a moving manikin head shouldn't be a shock." I stated and he finally calmed down.

"Thanks Grace. I needed that." Suddenly we heard thumps outside.

"Grace…." Ib came to me holding my shirt now. I knew that sound by now and its not good.

"Garry, we need to run when we get out."

"Right." At once, we dashed out of the room to see some of the paintings off the walls and crawling around. We managed to run but I noticed something on the floor.

"Wait!" I saw a small grey key on the floor but close to a painting crawling at us.

"Leave it!" Garry yelled but I slipped out of his grip.

"But we may need it!" I yelled, and dived for the key. I got it but a Lady in Yellow painting came at me and for the first time it seemed to hesitate. It looked like it saw my rose as well as my face, shocked and seemed to rethink her attack; and well I took the chance and ran back to the others.

"Come on!" Garry took the key and we got to a new door and, lucky us, the key worked and we got in. "That was too close!" Garry gasped, as he leaned against the close door. "What were you thinking, Grace? That thing could've hurt you."

"No, but something happened." I said, sitting down on the floor as Garry went to block even the window now. "When that painting saw me, it hesitated. It's never happened before." Yeah, wish that would've happened with the Lady in Red and Blue paintings, those things looked ready to murder me in my sleep.

"Odd, maybe…." A sudden gasped made us look at Ib, who was staring up at a painting of a couple. "Mom? Dad?"

"What? These are your parents?" I asked, looking up at the painting. Looking at it, I can see a bit of Ib in these people like the eyes and hair but something doesn't seem right.

"But why would such a painting be down here?" Garry asked, voicing my thoughts now.

"Where are they?" Ib asked, looking scared.

"I don't know but hopefully they're back in the normal gallery." I said, patting her head, trying to comfort her. "Maybe you should sit down a minute. I'll go back out and look to see what's going on." Ib nodded and sat on the white couch in the middle of the room as I made to the door. "Hey! The door is locked. Garry did you lock the door?"

"No I didn't." Garry said, looking freaked out now and really I am too. We're locked in a room and who knows what'll… BANG! We jumped and looked around the room. The banging wasn't coming from the door like normal but the walls around us.

"Oh man!" I yelled, as we tried to yank the door open but no luck. BANG!

"That sound…. Is that coming from outside?" Garry gasped, getting in front of Ib and me as we moved away. "Something's at the door…. Be careful, Ib Grace."

"But…." Bam! We turned and saw a really bad sight for us. Evil paintings broke through the wall and they were coming at us. With the door locked, we only had one way to leave. "To the hole!" I yelled and Garry quickly picked Ib up and we ran to the hole in the wall before the paintings to get at us. Outside the hole though was bad; and I mean really bad. Like oh crap, we're in hell bad! Paintings and manikins came at us from all sides and we still ran for our lives somehow! But we can't keep running forever. "Where do we go now!?" I yelled, as we ran dodging the arms of the manikins and the lady paintings.

"Quick, to that door!" Garry yelled and we sprinted to an open door and I quickly shut it behind us. "What do those things want with us?!"

"That's what I wanna know." I gasped and we continued to run till we felt as safe as possible in this place. We were in a weird hallway with paintings of a weird pale looking guy but paintings looked scary. Each picture changed from the one before it to the point the picture had tears of blood and a wicked smile on his face. Still, these pictures I knew wouldn't come out at us so we stopped running at last. I fell to my knees as Garry gasped and let Ib go to her feet.

"That should be… far enough… I think…" Garry said, gaining his breath but smiled at us. "We sure showed them!"

"Showed them? We ran for our lives and they could've…." But I stopped noticing Ib's face. She looked deathly pale and she fell to her knees.

"Let's keep go…."  
"Ib!" I ran to her as she collapsed into my arms. "Ib, come on! Ib!" But she passed out, probably from all the scary stuff and seeing her parents painting earlier. "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous here."

"You're right." Garry said, taking Ib in his arms. We hurried down the hall into the next room and so far, nothing happened but we couldn't be sure so we hid in a room with come bookshelves we could use to barricade the door if needed. We lay Ib down and Garry placed his jacket over her like a blanket. "Guess she couldn't take it."

"You won't too if you're her age. I mean, she's only nine I think." I said, leaning against the wall and fell down to sit. "Back at the gallery there were these things written in paint on the wall telling Ib to come down here and me too. I can only imagine the fear she went through when she saw it and to see everyone and her parents vanished."

"Interesting, I'm having trouble remembering how I got here. I was about to leave but then I looked around and didn't see a soul. I panicked when I saw the entrance locked, but found stairs where there had been a wall. Then I was in red passageway, I'm sure you know the rest." Garry said, as I nodded.

"I just don't get it. Why us? Why were we sent here?" I said, voicing the thought that kept repeating in my mind.

"I don't know but we need to find a way to get out."

"And find if anyone else is here while on the way." I added, hugging my knees. "I promised Ib I'll get her out but…."

"Its chaotic here. I know." Garry said, sitting next to me. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get out. If we keep close and work together we'll be sure to get out."

"Still, something happened in that last area." I said, taking out my pink rose. Now that things have calmed down, we can finally get back to what happened with that Lady in Yellow painting. "That painting didn't attack me. It just stopped and stared. That's never happened before."

"Really?" Garry asked, shocked and really I don't blame him. I don't get it myself.

"Yeah, I mean, I was nearly choked to death by a Lady in Red painting a while ago, and chased by that Lady in Blue painting that had your rose. What's different now?"

"No idea, maybe you're needed for something." Garry suggested, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Needed for what?"

"I don't know." I laughed a little, it's funny. Who would need my help? I know nothing about this place or anyone here; I barely know Ib and Garry. "Say Garry, if I don't make it, can you get Ib back home safely?"

"Don't say that, Grace!" I stared at Garry, who looked serious. "We'll get out of here. You'll see." I couldn't help but smile; what he said made me feel better. No matter how hard I try I couldn't think positive. Maybe having Garry around to talk to is a good thing. We're both older and we can protect Ib better together.

"Okay, then lets promise, we'll all get out safely no matter what."

"Deal." Garry said, smiling getting up. "You should get some rest. I'll stand guard incase anything happens."

"Okay, thanks." I said, smiling before resting against the wall. Not the most comfortable place but whatever. I closed my eyes and I thought I heard a voice in my head. 'Grace, lets play together: hide and seek. I hide and you seek.' It sounded like a little girl and really I don't know what the make of it. Maybe it's just this place getting to me but at least I have a partner to help me protect little Ib. With the three of us, I'm sure we can get out some how. With that, I drifted into a dreamless sleep and that voice kept talking in my head. 'Come find me, Grace. We'll have so much fun.'

* * *

Grace: that voice...

Haley: who is it?

Crystal: Not telling. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Join us next time in Chapter 5: Mary. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Mary

Crystal: Finally, I finished Chapter 5.

Grace: what took so long?

Crystal: sorry, I had school and everything which is why this chapter is so sure... but I have more reasons. (smirks knowingly)

Grace: Crystal, what are you planning?

Crystal: Of, just how this story is going to turn out. And I may do all the endings, not just the happy ending. (evil smirk) Anyway, to the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ib or it's characters. I only own Grace. So, hope you enjoy the chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mary

I really don't know how long I was asleep but really it was well needed. I mean, how'd I even able to sleep without nightmares, I have no clue. I didn't say much to Garry as I sat against the wall looking through books incase we found something to help us. Really, I wonder whose voice I heard. It didn't seem familiar at all but it just felt so strange. I'm pretty sure though it's the person who brought us all here and really, she's either trolling me or actually does know me but I don't know this person. I was about to ask Garry something when Ib woke up with a start.

"Ah. Morning, Ib." Garry said, going to her. "How are you?"

"I had a nightmare." Ib said, as I moved next to her.

"I'm not surprised, in a place like this it's a wonder if we don't get nightmares about all of this." I said, Garry and I noticed the scared and worried look on Ib's face.

"I guess it's good you woke up. We're sorry we didn't notice earlier." Garry said as I nodded. Still, this didn't reassure the poor girl and I looked to Garry pleadingly. I had nothing to really comfort Ib at the moment and I'm not sure a hug would make her feel better. "Ib, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?" Garry asked, pointing to his coat he used as a blanket for Ib while she slept.

"Um…. Okay." Ib said, and searched the pockets to find a piece of a round candy.

"You can have that. Feel free to eat it." Garry offered, as I helped Ib up. "Let's rest here a while longer before we set out again." He was right, we needed to heal our roses incase we got attacked again. After we healed up, we set out again on our quest through the gallery from hell. So far, nothing really big happened. Then again, we're only in a hallway with no paintings of ladies or manikins. Well, okay there was that one mini maze that had them but it was easy to get out.

"Hey, Garry, Grace, what's this?" Ib asked, pointing to a painting of a blank puzzle.

"Oh that's a milk puzzle." I said, smiling.

"Ib, have you heard of milk puzzles?" Garry asked, as Ib shook her head in no. "Well, as the name implies, it's a puzzle where all the pieces are white like milk. Since there's no picture on them, they're much harder than regular puzzles. Very smart people can finish them in no time at all, but…"

"Kind of boring without the picture." I said, looking at it. "It's just screaming paint a picture on me." I said, as Garry nodded.

"They're not exciting. Since they don't even make a picture in the end." Garry said, shrugging. "It feels much more worth it to do a puzzle of a picture you like." Ib smiled at this and we kept walking on to a locked door. "What's the story with this panel here?" Garry asked, as I looked at it.

"I think we're supposed to put something in it." I said, examining it. "Not sure what though so we'll need to look around." We went through a near by door and Ib screamed before hiding behind me. In front of us was a manikin but it did nothing. Guess it's okay for us to move it.

"Sheesh, this statue… it's blocking the way." Garry said, and he was able to move it away. "Okay, that should do it."

"Look at this." Garry and I looked to Ib who was holding onto a cord that hung from the ceiling. "Should I pull it?"

"I don't know…" Garry said reluctantly.

"We kind of need to know, maybe it'll help us get to the next room." I said, and Ib pulled the cord. Nothing happened. "Okay, maybe we should go to the next door." I said, and we walked out to see we were back near the room we were resting in at the base of the stairs.

"You gotta be kidding me." I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, look at this." Garry said, and we looked to see something written on the wall that sure wasn't there the first time we were around. 'What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?'

"Gah… could it be a password?" Garry said, as I nodded.

"Most likely."

"The big fish painting, right? Did you see it, Ib, Grace?" Garry asked, as we nodded. "But what was it? I think it was… something of the deep…"

"Abyss of the Deep." Ib said, thinking for a moment and I nodded. Really, that painting was a pain to get in and placed right so I won't forget it any time soon.

"Abyss of the Deep… Ah!" Garry said, getting it. "Yes, that's it, guys! 'Abyss of the Deep'! Did you read the title?"

"Yes, though I wasn't sure on how to pronounce it." Ib said, and Garry and I looked at each other. This girl is pretty good.

"Okay, let's remember that. 'Abyss of the Deep'." We quickly raced back to the other room and entered the passwords in. When we got in though, there wasn't much to see, just a red and black painting as well as bookshelves.

"Grace, Garry, what are these words?" Ib asked, handing us a book and we instantly closed it blushing.

"Don't read this book till you're older, Ib." Garry said, as I hid the book deep in the bookshelf. Really she's too young to read this kind of book! We looked to the painting and it was called 'Separation'.

"What an off-putting painting…" Suddenly the lights went out. "What?! The light?! It's too dark to see… Ib, Grace! Are you there?!"

"We're here." I said, and I felt Ib clutching my arm. "Garry, you got any source of light? I got a flashlight."

"I forgot I had a lighter." Garry said, lighting this lighter and I turned on my flashlight only to gasp and nearly drop it. Written on the walls were messages that ranged from 'Help' to 'No', 'Don't', 'Stop', and 'Don't Kill Me'.

"Holy crap!" I screamed, forgetting Ib was next to me. Really, how was this even possible?! We're still in here when this all happened!

"I don't think this is… good for my mental health…" Garry sighed but I looked to Ib who was trembling next to me.

"Come, on. Let's keep going." I said, and quickly dragged the two of them out of that room and down the hall; again I something changed while we weren't looking. From the desk on the wall, footsteps in red paint seemed to lead to a door that I'm very sure wasn't there.

"We should go that way." Garry said, looking wary. "There are no other doors we can take." Even if it screams trap, I have to agree with girly-scream here. We don't want to go back the way we came with the killer paintings and also, plus the footprints may be of someone from the real gallery too. In the end, we all went and just as we got through the door, we bumped into someone.

"Ah?!" A girl with wavy blonde hair fell to the ground but I stared stunned. I saw she had vivid blue eyes, a green old fashion dress with a blue kind of neckerchief but her face. It was the girl from the painting I cleaned but she looked human and was solid in front of me! A million ideas started forming in my mind but I pushed them back. 'She had nothing to do with this.' I thought. 'She is a friend after all.' But you don't really know her, my logical side thought and it did have a point.

"Whoa, are you okay?!" Garry asked, going to the girl. The girl didn't seem to like this and moved away from Garry quickly. "Ah! Wait! Hey, are you… Could you be one of the visitors to the gallery?" I wanted to say something but my mouth wasn't working. I was still too stunned to say a word.

"Ah…!" The girl seemed just as tongue tied as me. She finally saw me and her eyes widened and I can swear she might have seemed happy.

"As I thought," Garry said, as Ib and I stood side by side with Garry, "I am Garry. And this girl is Ib and the young lady is Grace." Still the girl stayed silent and Garry went on. "We were in the art gallery, but then somehow found ourselves lost in this place."

"We're looking for a way out. You're doing that too right?" I blurted out and I swear the girl smiled a little but it turned back into a sad look.

"I… I was looking to see if there was anyone else too… I wanted to get out… so I…"

"Ah, I knew it!" Garry yelled, excited making the girl jumped.

"Garry, no need to yell." I scolded before looking at the girl. "Do you want to come with us? It's safer that way."

"Huh?" The girl asked, but she looked happy kind of like she was offered a free ice cream.

"It's dangerous to be alone here." I said, trying not to shudder at the memory of the killer paintings and murderous manikins. "We would be safer if all of us stick together. So, will you join our little group?"

"Yeah, I'll come." The girl said, taking my arm happily.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, kindly and she looked a little, well…. blank. No expression or anything.

"Mary…" She looked up at me and smiled a little again before looking to Ib, who stayed silent.

"Um… nice to meet you, Ib…" Mary said, probably nervous and if she is who I think she it, I would understand. Hearing her voice in that sentence didn't help my confused mind and my logical side was winning.

"Nice to meet you too." Ib said kindly and Mary broke into a grin.

"Teehee… thanks!" Mary said, but she didn't let go of my arm.

"All right! Now that we have more company, we can proceed with our spirits high!" Garry said.

"Yay!" Marry cheered but I didn't feel good at all. I felt like my spirits went through the floor into the abyss of the deep. How is the girl in the painting I know here? Is she just as crazy as the other things in this place? But more over, should I tell Ib and Garry about this? I know I should, we may be in danger but still, what can I even say to them? I'll talk to Mary when we're alone and find out what's really going on because I know she's lying to the others. What is she after?

* * *

Grace: wait, that's it?

Crystal: Just wait, you'll see I have more things coming up. (evil smirk) we're going to get even deeper now Mary is here. Still, that'll start to show in the next chapter but i have more things for this story. Still, really I'm okay with this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 6: Separation. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

Crystal: well, we're back to Ib again. I'm glad i found time for this.

Grace: so am I, but this chapter...

Crystal: I had fun with this one. Really. (smiles)

Grace: yeah well, for me it wasn't fun. I mean, Mary and all...

Crystal: You played the game while off set, Grace.

Grace: (anime sweat drop) fans aren't supposed to know that.

Crystal: (grins) anyway, to disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Ib or any of the characters. I only own Grace. So hope you enjoy this chapter and please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 6: Separation

I didn't take long for me to realize Mary knew me too. She kept her distance away from Gary and stayed close to Ib and me; even holding my hand and smiling at me. I wish I can say I was happy about this, but her smile only reached her eyes a little bit. There was something dark in them; like she was planning something and they said, 'don't worry, I'll spare you if you help me'. I have to say this honestly, of all the things in this place, the killer paintings and statues; Mary scared me the most. I mean, I made friends with a painting but my logical side was right; I knew nothing about the real her since she never talked to me. I couldn't confront her about this though since Ib and Garry were still around. Thankfully, it didn't take us long to strike up a conversation after we found a vase of water and put our roses in to heal them.

"Say… seeing as Ib, Grace, and I have roses… Mary, do you have a rose as well?" Garry asked, okay I'm grateful Garry has a brain. He may be able to tell Mary is creepy. I'll make sure to tell Garry first about Mary then.

"Yeah, I do! A yellow rose!" Mary cheered, showing her pretty yellow rose.

"Ah, it's true. You two keep those safe." Garry said, smiling at Mary. Never mind what I said before now… "Don't you dare lose it. And don't give it to anyone. And…"

"I think she gets it." I sigh, sighing as Mary admired Ib's rose.

"Wow, Ib's rose is red! My rose is Yellow!" Mary cheered. "I like yellow, but I also like pink, like Grace's. Oh and blue!"

"Learn to listen, would you?" I raised my eyebrows a little thinking. Okay, Mary isn't worried for her life here even though she has a rose. Come to think of it, would a rose be a lifeline for a painting or is it fake? So, we continued on with Mary still holding onto my arm and talking with Ib. We got to the next room to see a sign that said, "which one could it be?' "Huh?" Garry said and Mary ran off.

"Mary! Don't run off like that!" I yelled, running after her and I realized what she was doing, she was leading us to a fork in the road.

"So, which one?" Mary asked, cheerfully.

"Well…" Ib said, looking around.

"Lets do this one!" Mary said, running to the furthest door.

"Mary!" I yelled at her and was about to run off when Garry grabbed my arm.

"Grace, we need to be careful… I'm not sure about her." Garry said, looking very serious.

"Yeah, I know." I said, as Garry let go of me. "I think I know her from somewhere…"

"From the gallery?" Gary asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, well she's not…"

"Grace, come on!" Mary yelled, grabbing Ib and me and dragged us into the room. I was honestly surprised when we arrived in the room to see it was filled with ornament bunnies and even a painting of a pink bunny called, 'Red Eye'. Odd, I thought that painting was way different and had a scary feel to it. It was one of those painting left in the back because the manage didn't think it would be good for young guests or guests who, like Garry, get freaked out really easily; and I'm saying this in the polite way. In fact, Garry was beginning to sweat bullets and looked ready to run again.

"…the of love… this painting, this room… why must it be so unsettling?!" Garry said, almost losing his cool. Okay, what's wrong with him. it's like he's trapped in a room of… well, anything that scares him; which is everything.

"Huh? Really…? I think it's cute…" Mary gasped, shocked.

"Wha…?! What about this is cute?!" Garry shouted.

"Come on, Garry, they're not that bad." I said, picking up one. It felt weird to the touch though. Was it really a bunny? I don't think so.

"I think it is. What about you Ib?" Mary asked.

"I think they're cute." Ib said, smiling taking a bunny too.

"See, Ib likes them." Mary cheered.

"Well, alright then… at any rate, let's try to get out of this creepy place quick." Garry said, shivering a little. "I feel like I'm being watched in this room… talk about unsettling." Come to think of it. I looked up at the painting of the bunny and for a second, it turned into this creepy looking doll.

"What the…" I almost fell back in shock. If that's what Garry saw, I take back every mean thing I thought of Garry. He has every right to be creeped out now. As if things were worse, something jumped off the shelf and I jumped in time with Garry. Now I know I'm getting freaked if I'm getting scared at the same time as Garry.

"Grace, it's okay. One of the bunnies just broke." Mary said, coming to me but Ib went to the broken pieces of the bunny.

"Look what I found." She said, holding out a violet key. "This may help us later."

"That's lucky." I said, as Ib handed me the key.

"Good, now lets get out of here." Garry said, and we left so that he could finally relax.

"You going to be okay, Garry?" Ib asked.

"Yes, just as long as I don't go back inside." Garry said, as patted his shoulder.

"Doubt we will. We should keep going." I said, as the others nodded. We walked to the other door but then heard a noise near a wall, and sure enough it came from a painting. After this, I may quit my job or something. A librarian seems like a more peaceful job that someone who works at an art gallery. We examined the painting to see it was empty but the title below said 'Flowers of Jealousy'.

"Huh? That sounds getting closer…" Mary said, uneasily. Suddenly a huge flower came out of the painting just as thorns also formed at our feet.

"This is bad! Get away from the painting!" Garry ordered.

"Grace! Ib! Watch out!" Mary shouted, and pulled us out just in time as the thorns formed a wall, separating us from Garry.

"Are you three alright?!" Garry yelled, grasping the part of the plants that wouldn't hurt him.

"Ahh… that scared me!" Mary shrieked.

"I think I'm okay but I hurt my hand a little…" I said, looking at my right hand. I used it to cushion my fall and now it was throbbing. Still, it could be worse.

"Ib, are you hurt?" Garry asked but Ib shook her head.

"That was scary." Ib said, shuddering.

"I was certainly startling… but as long as you're not hurt." Garry said with a sigh.

"But Grace is hurt." Mary said, taking my hand and looked at my pink rose. "Lets hurry back to the vase." She looked to Ib and Garry. "We'll be right back. Don't leave without us."

"Of course not, just be careful you two." Garry warned.

"We will." Mary said, thankfully taking my left hand and taking me back to the other room and put the pink rose in the vase. Instantly, my hand felt better but I had something else to talk about.

"Mary… you know me right?" I asked, as Mary smiled at me.

"Of course I do. You're the only one who saw and talked to me when I was alone." I smiled a little.

"Mary… we finally get to meet in person… wish it were under different circumstances." I said, but Mary just kept smiling.

"No, I wanted you to come here to help me. That's why I asked you to come." I stared at her.

"You mean, those messages in the gallery…"

"Yep, that was me." Mary said, proudly. "I wanted you to come and help me since we're friends. I want to become real. I want to see things the way you do and talk to people."

"But Mary…"

"That's why I need your help to get rid of Garry so that way, I can be real." I felt my soul just leave my body. This can't be happening. I don't want to believe it. "At first, I didn't care if it was Ib or Garry but I like Ib and Garry is a mean adult. So, as long as get rid of him and find the way to the real world, I'll be real and we can finally play together." Mary took my hand and held it. "I know you'll help me, we are friends after all." I couldn't say anything as Mary took me back to the others. "We're back, what did you find out?"

"Well, the vines are made from stone and we don't have the key to the other room." Ib said, looking worried.

"Maybe that we found earlier is for that door." Mary said, as I took out the key.

"Maybe we'll find something to break these vines. Should we look?" Mary said, looking up to me as if expecting me to agree with her.

"Hm… well… I wonder if you'll be okay…" Garry said, I wanted to tell him the truth. We should've left Mary alone from the beginning and ran for it but I couldn't; not when Mary was next to me, holding my hand. I don't know what advantage she has here.

"We'll be fine! Right, Ib?" Mary said, looking to Ib but she looked uncertain.

"I'd rather not split up." Ib said, and I could hug her right now.

"Huh? Why not? We'll be back really quickly! And we have Grace with us!" Mary reasoned. Damn Mary for making me her excuse! "I can't think of anything else…" Mary did have a point though, as much as I hate to admit it. We'd be stuck if we stayed.

"I suppose you're right." Garry admitted, though he looked like he really didn't like it. "There isn't much else that seems viable. But if you don't' find anything, make sure you come straight back, okay? Grace, I'm counting on you."

"Right." I said, nodding.

"Good, then we'll rethink about what we can do then." Garry said, looking more comfortable.

"Yeah, lets go!" Mary shouted and we walked off to find something to help Garry. I turned back to him and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He looked confused but I wanted to say that. I may not like Garry, he's a whimp and a weirdo at times but he's still a friend. I don't want to help with murder, yet Mary is my friend. But she isn't the friend you thought, my logical side added. I admit that's true. I think my choice is clear; I won't help Mary become real if it means hurting my new friends. I made a promise to get Ib our and promised we'd all make it out. Mary… I'm sorry. I will not support you in murder.

* * *

Grace: yay! I'm not Mary's friend anymore!

Crystal: actually, you still are.

Grace: what?!

Crystal: yeah, i mean come on.

Grace: (raises an eyebrow) what are you planning?

Crystal: (evil grin) oh nothing. anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Join us in Chapter 7: Honesty. see you soon!


End file.
